High School Drama
by lanski12
Summary: Takuya is a fifteen year old high school football player until zoe comes along and turns his life upside down. Rated t for language and some things that you shoudln't read if you and your parents haven't had the talk. Takumi
1. Chapter 1

**Me- Yeah I'm making a new story and don't worry I will continue digimon frontier part 2**

**Random person in the crowd- (throws a chair) boo you suck**

**Me- No I don't do I **

**Another random person in the crowd- Yeah you do**

**Me- Oh, and anyway there is some gut named Lanski12andkysoukenanbusucks and what the Hell is you problem dude do you have nothing else to do besides jack off and make stupid FF names I don't see you writing a story that gets reviews so shut the fuck up.**

**Takuya- this story is rated t **

**Me- Oh yeah well shut the hell up, and everyone else please enjoy the story. **

**Takuya's House**

Fifteen year old Takuya Kanbara woke up at his usual 7:45 am when he had to be at school at 8:00.

"Damn I **don't** really want to go to school today but I have no choice I have three test today and I won't be able to do a make up test because its almost the end of the school year" said Takuya

"Hey mom what's for breakfast" asked Takuya

"We had eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes but you're welcome to have some cereal if you want" said Takuya's mom

"What you didn't make me anything to eat" whined Takuya

"I would have if you would have woken up 30 minutes ago" said Takuya's mom

"Well since there is nothing to eat I will just eat in school, bye mom" said Takuya

"Bye Takuya, and by the way breakfast was good" said Shyinya

Takuya began to walk down the street till he passed his best friend Koji's house and they began to walk together.

"So Takuya anything new going on or is it the same old" asked Koji

"Same old" replied Takuya

"Wow you life seems really boring oh except for your hot girlfriend" said Koji

"Yeah I know Jessica is pretty hot but Tiffany is hot too" said Takuya

'Dude we are really lucky we are the star quarterback and wide receiver of the championship football team the most popular guys in school and we date the hottest girls in school" said Koji

"Yeah I'm so glad that I have such talent not to mention good looks" said Takuya

"Yeah okay Takuya you just think that" said Koji

Ring, Ring said the school bell as Takuya and Koji both realized that they were late for school.

"Shit" they yelled in unison

"Mr. Kanbara, Mr. Mimamoto this is your sixth and seventh time late why is this" said The Principle

"Well Mr. Smith I woke up late and Koji couldn't get out of the bathroom this morning" said Takuya laughing

"Hey quit lying I never told you that" said Koji

"Whatever it as don't let it happen again" said Mr. Smith

"Okay" they both said in unison

**Zoe's house this morning**

"Take you ass to school before I get mad" said a loud

"I'm going now quit yelling at me" said a girl about the same age as Takuya

"Shut up" said the man as he slapped her across the face

The girl began to cry as she ran all the way to school just so she could get out of that house away from him.

"Hey Zoe what's wrong" said Rika one of her friends

"It's my step dad he is being so abusive to me and my mom I just wish she would leave him already, but he is the only reason me and my mom aren't on the street" said Zoe

"Man that's so sad" said Jeri

"It's okay e will get out of this one day, I just wish my dad hadn't died" said Zoe

**School**

"Hey Takuya "said Jessica as she kissed him

"Mr. Smith is telling me and Koji if we are late one more time then we are in trouble, and it wasn't my fault Koji spent too much time in the bathroom" said Takuya laughing

"Dude quit saying that, I was not" said Koji as the was blushing

"Doesn't matter if you were honey your still hot" said tiffany as she hugged Koji

"Hey you guys look at those nerds walking" said Chad as they were in the lunchroom

'Let's go mess with them" said Jessica

They soon went over to Zoe and her friends and knocked Jeri's book out of her hand.

"One of these days" said Jeri under her breath

"What was that" said Jessica as she grabbed a handful of her hair

"Ouch let go" said Jeri

"Hey let her go" said Zoe as she smacked her head

"Hey don't touch me" said Jessica as she slapped her across the face

Zoe suddenly punched Jessica in the face as hard as she could and Jessica fell in Takuya's arms, now normally she would not have done that but the events that happened this morning pissed her off.

"How dare you, I'm gonna beat her ass Takuya let me go" said Jessica

"Jessica let it go let's just get out of here before you get in trouble" said Takuya

"You got lucky you little bitch but I'll get you next time" said an angry Jessica

"Jeri are you okay" asked Zoe as she held her cheek

"Yeah I'm fine but how about you, now there gonna pick on you more often" said Jeri

"I can probably last" said Zoe

Later on that day Zoe went home and heard her mom screaming

"You monster" she said

She was too shocked to move out of the way and he soon bulleted towards her and grabbed her, it was not to an hour later that she escaped the house and soon ran towards a certain address, she got to that address and knocked as she was soaked from the rain.

"How may I help you" said Takuya's mom

'My name is Zoe Orimoto and my mom told me if anything happened to her for me to come to this house"

"Oh you must be Mizuna's daughter" said Takuya's mom

"Yeah that was my mom" said Zoe

"Why don't come in and tell me what happened" said Takuya's Mom

"Alright when I got home my mom was screaming so I went into her room and all her clothes were on the floor and he stabbed her in the head, then he saw me and grabbed me then he.., he raped me but I was able to escape afterwards and run here" said Zoe explaining her story.

Takuya went in the living room to see who was there.

"Hey it's you, that girl from school" said Takuya

**Yeah that is a good start huh I was just thinking then all of a sudden the idea came to me and I had to start writing it down. Don't worry this is definitely takumi just yet and there will be some um some "Parts" of the story that are not for younger people so yeah I hope you like this new story.**


	2. Have Fun Today

**Me- Yeah I know You guys are happy I'm updating this great story so soon**

**Same random person in the crowd- Boo I already told you that you suck**

**Me- why are you being so bogus, I don't even no you**

**Person- actually my name is Chad and I'm so mean because I always wanted to sing but I never could because I had to support my family "starts to cry"**

**Me- "pats his back" It's not your fault you just have a lot locked inside "start to cry"**

**Takuya- were having some difficulties so please enjoy the story while I try to get lanski12 back to normal, and by the way lanski12andkysukenanbusucks I hope you don't get raped in the ass again while you walk hope from your job at the gay strip club, that's right I know all about it.**

"Hey you're that girl from school today" said Takuya with a chicken wing in his mouth

"Takuya this is Zoe and she will be staying with us for a while" said Takuya's mom

"Thank you how can I ever repay you" asked Zoe

"You can tell me where you live so I can call the police on that guy" said Takuya's mom

"You won't be able to get him while I was running I saw him drive to an airport while I was running here, and he is probably on his plane and long gone and I already called the ambulance on my cell phone" said Zoe

"Zoe I fell so bad for you right now, if there is anything I can do for you just tell me" said Takuya's mom

"Hey mom where is she going to sleep" asked Takuya while he still had chicken in his mouth

"She can sleep in your room, since shiyna went to stay with you dad for the week I thought she could use his bed" Said Takuya's mom

"Fine" said Takuya angrily

"Takuya be a dear and give Zoe some of your clothes that she can wear after she takes her shower" said Takuya's mom

"Man I have to share my room and my clothes, It's like having a second Shiyna

Zoe soon got in the shower changed her clothes and went into Takuya's room.

"Look Zoe you sleep her" said Takuya as he pointed to Shiyna's bed

"Okay what time do you usually wake up in the morning" asked Zoe

"Oh, About 7:45 what about you "asked Takuya

"6:45" said Zoe

"Takuya maybe I should leave before you so your girlfriend won't get mad at you" said Zoe

"Don't worry Jessica will understand completely, so quit worrying and get some rest" said Takuya yawing

The Next morning went by pretty bad for Takuya, first Zoe woke him up at 7:00 in the morning and gave him some kind of leafy breakfast food , that taste like green through up. And then when they walked to school Takuya fell into a muddy puddle

"Man I didn't even know there was a 7 am Zoe why did you wake me up so early" said Takuya

"Because you said if you were late again then you would be in trouble so I decided to wake you up early" said Takuya

Takuya didn't hear a word she said because he was to busy staring at her.

"Man I never noticed it before but Zoe looks really pretty today" thought Takuya

They soon got to school and that's when trouble appeared.

"Takuya what the hell are you doing with this girl" asked Jessica

"Look Jessica let me explain" said Takuya

"No need to explain because once I'm done with her she won't go within 50 feet of you" said Jessica as she balled up her fist

Takuya grabbed her and then ran off.

"Look Jessica Zoe's mom and my mom are good friends and something happened to her so Zoe has to live with us for a while" said Takuya

"Alright fine Takuya I forgive you but one question, where does she sleep" asked Jessica

"Takuya mumbled something

"What' asked Jessica?

"In my room" said Takuya in a low voice

"Takuya you have to speak up" said Jessica

"I said she sleeps in my room" said Takuya

"What" yelled Jessica?

"Wait it's not what you think" said Takuya trying to explain himself

"Wow Takuya we don't have an open relationship(and for those ho don't know It means that you see more than one person at a time and they don't mine) you know" said Jessica

"Yeah I know that" said Takuya

"Let me guess she cooks you food" said Jessica

"No, well yeah but that was just this morning" said Takuya

"Takuya do you guys take baths together and sleep in the same bed too" asked Jessica angrily

Takuya ten kissed her so she would stop talking.

"Jessica you know I would never cheat on you" said Takuya

"Yeah I know but the thought of a girl you not related to living in your house let alone your room" said Jessica finally calmed down

"Lets go to class so we won't be late" said Takuya

"Speaking of late since when do you come to school so early" asked Jessica

"Oh Zoe woke me up early this morning" said Takuya smiling until he realized what he said

"Oh I see" said Jessica, on the inside she wanted to kick Takuya in the head

The school day went by pretty fast after that they ate lunch together then they walked home.

"Man that was a rough morning" said Takuya

"I told you that I would leave earlier than you but you said that she wouldn't care" said Zoe

"Well she doesn't care now so technically I told the truth" said a smiling Takuya

"Yeah whatever lets just hope that tomorrow goes way better than today" said Zoe smiling

"You got that right, I hope that you don't make that green stuff for breakfast again or I might get sick" said Takuya

Zoe would have normally gotten mad but she was to busy looking at Takuya.

"Man Takuya looks really cute today" thought Zoe

"Aw man it's raining again" said Takuya as he and Zoe began to run

**How is that for a second chapter, and yes me and Chad are done crying he just had a lot on his plate so I took him to the therapist and man did he charge a lot. That guy owes me big-time anyway I hope you read and review so enjoy the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me-hey people I'm back to writing stories and I hope you enjoy them, and I have nothing else funny to say enjoy**

"Man I wonder what I am going to do this weekend" said Takuya walking into his room

"Ah Takuya you pervert" said Zoe half naked as she threw things at him until she his something round with an alarm clock

"Ow my nuts what did you do that for" said Takuya picked up cashews and macadamias off the floor

"Sorry Takuya I didn't know" said Zoe half naked until she realized that she hardly had clothes and covered up

"Sorry I didn't know" said Takuya as he realized what was going on and backed out of the room

"Takuya what's wrong" asked Takuya's mom

"I have nothing to do this weekend, because Jessica is going out of town and Koji is visiting his brother" he replied

"What about football practice" said his mom

"It got canceled because the coach and assistant coach both got sick" replied Takuya

"Why don't you take Zoe to the movies" said Takuya's mom

She said some other things but Takuya could not hear a thing she said after take Zoe to the movies, because he was day dreaming of taking Zoe on a date and how much fun he would have.

"Okay I'll go ask her" said Takuya trying not to sound to happy

He walk to his room and knocked on the door this time.(smart)

"Come in" said Zoe

"Hey Zoe do you want to go to the movies with me, because I'm pretty bored what about you" said Takuya

"Sure I'm would love to go to the movies with you" said Zoe

"Alright be ready in thirty minutes" so we don't have to wait in a long line" said Takuya actually sounding smart for once

"Sure" she said

"Man did he ask me out on a date or was it just me thinking that again" thought Zoe

They left in about thirty minutes and took the bus to the movies since they aren't old enough to drive and it would be pretty damn funny if they crashed.

"Man even when we're early we're late there must be at least five hundred people here" said Takuya complaining

"Well maybe they aren't here to see the same movie we're to see" said Zoe

"Yeah I doubt it the movie we came here to see got five stars and made one hundred million dollars" said Takuya

"Man this could take a while" said Zoe

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Finally we made it to the ticket window" said a tired Takuya

"That will be 30 dollars" said the ticket seller

"What I thought it was 7 dollars each" said Takuya

"That is before 7 o'clock and it is now 7:03 so the tickets are 15 dollars each so either pay or leave" said the woman

"Fine here is your damn money stupid rip off artist" said Takuya reaching for his wallet

Takuya and Zoe soon got to the ticket taker and were looking for their tickets.

"Wait were did I put those tickets" said Takuya

"Takuya there is a hole in your back pocket, please don't tell me that's where you put the tickets" said Zoe worried

"Alright I won't tell you" said Takuya with a weak smile

"I'm sorry you two have to go back and buy more tickets" said the ticket taker

"Shit" yelled Takuya

They had to go and buy more tickets and go all the way back to the ticket taker and they soon bought their snack and got ready for the movie to start, they couldn't get through half the movie without Zoe holding onto Takuya's arm and Takuya blushing the whole time.

"Man that was really scary" said Zoe

"I could tell by the way you kept holding on to me" said Takuya

"Sorry" said Zoe blushing

"Well we should probably get home it's getting pretty late" said Takuya

Meanwhile a person used a phone in the shadows.

"Jessica they went to the movies and saw the devils tomb and she held on to him the whole time and he didn't seem to mind" said a small voice

"Okay I will call him when he gets home" said Jessica

"Takuya I had a great time" said Zoe

"Takuya I had a great time" said Zoe

"yeah me too we should go again sometimes even though I spent sixty dollars on that ticket" said Takuya

They soon just started to stare at each other and then leaned in and kissed, until Takuya's phone rang.

"Hello" said Takuya in an annoyed tone

"It's me Jessica and I know what you did today, and I want you to admit to it" said Jessica

"Okay I went to the movies with Zoe and one more thing were through you crazy stalker bitch" said Takuya proud of himself

"What you can't dumb me I'm the prettiest girl in school know body has ever dumped me before and you're not going to be the first" said Jessica

"Apparently I did so get used to it because Zoe is my new girlfriend" said Takuya and then he hung up

"So I heard I you got a new girlfriend" said Zoe

"I do what is her name and is she hot" asked Takuya jokingly

"Ha-ha very funny but when I knock you out for joking don't start crying" said Zoe

"Well lets go it's starting to rain and I don't know about but I'm not up to being wet right now" said Takuya

"How was the movie" asked shiyna

"Noooooooooo" yelled Takuya

**Me-Ha Takuya got rid of one pain in the ass and ran right into another one life sure sucks for him**

**Shiyna-Who you calling a pain in the ass you dumb jerk**

**Takuya-He was talking to you dumbass I swear I finally dumb that crazy stalker bitch and date Zoe and this pain in the ass come home form dads house**

**Zoe-I was getting tired of her too and since Shiyna is here where and I going to sleep **

**Me-All these questions will be answered on the next chapter so read and review you readers **


	4. Zoe's Birthday

**Me- What's up people I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner but I had shit to do so yeah**

**Takuya-Hey lanski maybe we should them about the dude**

**Me-oh yeah thanks for reminding me you're not such a dumb ass after all, anyway there is some dude named R Kelly that is saying some sexual thing to Kojilover4 and it is just sick because she is like 13 or 14 I don't remember (sorry)**

**Takuya-Yeah why don't you go find some women your own age and say the same things to them and see what they say about it **

**Zoe-I swear there are so many flamers these days it's stupid**

**Me-I usually enjoy flamers because there stupidly is pretty funny if you ask me but this guy is just sick**

**Jp-If it were me I would have beat his ass if I saw him**

**Tommy-Yeah me too**

**Koichi-Tommy you are too young and naïve to understand this kind of things maybe when you're older**

**Koji- I agree with my happy go lucky brother for a change wait until your are 21 **

**Tommy- you guys aren't 21 yet either so you can't talk**

**Me-that's exactly why we are trying to help you because it is too late for all of us**

**R Kelly-Hey guys what's up you wanna hang out sometimes**

"**We all glare at him" Me-Lets get this bastard before he gets away "we all jump him except Zoe**

"**Koichi pulls Tommy out of the fight" Koichi- what did we just talk about**

**Tommy-fine**

**Zoe-normally lanski would say something stupid now but he is busy beating up R Kelly so I will end the session, have a happy new years and kojilover4 we hope this help at least a little**

**5 months later**

"Hey Zoe what's up" said Takuya as he kissed her

"Nothing really just trying to finish my homework" said Zoe

"Come on Zoe it's Friday and it's your birthday we should do something special" said Takuya

"Yeah I know but this is the first birthday that I've spent without my mom so I am kinda sad" said Zoe

"Yeah that's true but I bet I can cheer you up" said Takuya grabbing her hand

"Alright but it can't take to long I have to finish my homework" said Zoe

Takuya grabbed the car keys and took Zoe by the hand and ran out the door with Zoe's hand. (Takuya is still fifteen and has his permit, while Zoe is 16 and got her license that day so that way Takuya can drive her around). About twenty minutes later Takuya and Zoe arrived at the drug store and Takuya bought a few things while he was there but told Zoe to stay in the car because he didn't her to know what it was. (I tell you what it is at the end of the chapter) He then drove her to the mall and told her to but what ever she wanted for thirty movies until the movie started.

"Takuya I can really buy whatever I want, no matter what it is" said Zoe

"Yeah anything you want I've been saving up money for months just for this occasion" said Takuya

"Thank you so much" said Zoe as she hugged then kissed him

Takuya and Zoe went into 7 different stores and then got to the car and back in time to catch the movie on time. They went to see a walk in the Tuscan meadows because Takuya let Zoe pick even though he wanted to see saw six.

"Man that movie really sucked" said Takuya yawning

"Takuya that was a really good movie how could you not like it" asked Zoe

"Because it sucked" replied Takuya

"Whatever that was the best movie that I have seen in a long tome" said Zoe

"Hey wait a minute I need to call Koji and see if he has the money he owes me" said Takuya

"Why does Koji owe you money" asked Zoe

"I lent him money so he could go on a date with this girl and he still has to pay me back" said Takuya

"Oh okay we can just go by his house on the way home" suggested Zoe

They got in the car and went to Koji's house to see that it was dark, and kinda spooky.

"Why the hell is it so dark in here" said Takuya complaining as he entered Koji's (the door was unlocked)

"Surprise Happy birthday Zoe" said everyone as they jumped out from behind things (by the way Zoe has become really popular since dating Takuya)

"Wow Takuya you did this whole thing for me" asked Zoe teary eyed

"Of course" said Takuya

"Takuya you are the best boyfriend that I have ever had and I want to always be with you" said Zoe as she kissed him

The Whole night was filled with kids playing song and eating and drinking (soda) until someone came in with the beer.

"Hey you guys are you ready to start a real party or do you just want to act like little kids all night" said a random guy with a beer in his hand

"Lets party" said a random ugly girl

The next thing you know the punch bowls were full or beer and alcohol, and kids were drunk as hell in a matter of minutes and people were dancing on and kissing random people who they have never met before. Even Koichi got lucky, he kissed like five random hot girls that night and they all gave him there number, but one of them thought that eh was Koji but Koichi took her number anyway. The next thing you know the police come and bust the party because of the loud noise and end up seeing a party of a bunch of drunken teenagers.

"That's it party is over now everybody leave before I call your parents" said the taller police officer

"Man" said a whole bunch of kids

On the way home Zoe was so drunk that she couldn't even tell that she was Zoe anymore, so Takuya had to drive her home even though he was pretty intoxicated himself even thought he wasn't as drunk as Zoe.

"Well Zoe we're home" said Takuya as he grabbed his bag from the drug store (don't worry the chapter is almost over so you will find out what it is pretty soon)

"Let's go to your room I have a surprise for you" said Zoe nearly falling and breaking the living room table.

"Okay let's go" said Takuya as he was dragged into the room by Zoe

Zoe then grabbed him by the neck and kissed him and then pulled him down towards the bed.

"I think I'm gonna sleep here tonight" said Zoe going back kissing Takuya

"I knew this bag would come in handy" said Takuya

**Me-Well that is the end of the chapter you guys I didn't want to make it a lemon so stopped it right there even I almost thought about it**

**Koichi- and for reading this far into the story we will now tell you what Takuya bought at the store, and Takuya is not here to tell you because he is busy now**

**Koji-but before he tells you first JP Close Tommy's ears he shouldn't hear this**

**Tommy- hey I want to hear what Takuya bought, damn you all**

**Me-And the grand prize that Takuya bought was, drum roll please, condoms, he thought he might use it so he is smart sometimes, anyway I will try to update after Halloween once I'm done trick or treating**

**Koji-Your sixteen and you still go trick or treating**

**Me-Hey don't go telling people my age there might be stockers**

**Koichi-you put your age on your profile so why can't he say it**

**Me-Okay your right just doesn't go telling random old guys on the street again like Jp did**

**Jp-Sorry **

**Tommy-What I can't hear you**

**Me-Anyway read and review unless you are R Kelly because your reviews aren't welcome, unless you flame because I find it pretty funny because I can type and you can't so ha bitch**

**Takuya-Hey ca….**

**Me-Takuya I thought that you were busy with Zoe**

**Takuya-I am but I was wondering if I could borrow some lotion**

**Me-Why the hell do you need loti…., never mind just take off my dresser and don't use it all**

**Takuya-I will try, hey Zoe I got the lotion**

**Me-That is so fucking sick any lanski12 peace**


	5. Arguement

**Me-I know I said I wouldn't update until Halloween, well I don't got shit to do so yeah**

**Takuya-Hey our good friend R Kelly hasn't showed up in a few days so maybe he is mad about when we jumped him and doesn't want to show up anymore**

**R Kelly-Hey guys I forgive you for breaking my arm and leg and someone bit me, but I still wanna hang out**

**Koji-Come guys lets jump him before he crawls away**

"**We all jump him and he cries" R Kelly-Ouch my spleen **

**Zoe-Once again lanski12 is not able to say something stupid because he is busy attacking R Kelly, but I'm sure he would say something like It was his birthday 2 days ago and nobody got him a present except him family so he is pretty pissed about it so have fun reading this story and remember R Kelly is a faggot.**

"Wow what happened last night and why does my head sting so much" said Takuya stirring awake

Takuya got dressed and went into the living room and watched some TV until Koji knocked on the door.

"Hey man what's up" asked Koji

"Nothing really I just woke up" said Takuya

"What happened last night I tried to call you like six times after the party but you never picked up your phone" said Koji

"Oh I went strait to sleep when I got back" said Takuya lying

"Hey where is the money you owe me for setting up the party for you" asked Koji

"Oh yeah it is in my room on the dresser" said Takuya

"Okay I am going to go get the money form your room" said Koji

"Oh no wait Koji don't go in there" said Takuya trying to catch up with him but it was too late Koji already opened

"Wow, Takuya I'm pretty sure you didn't go strait to sleep" said Koji smiling and seeing Zoe's clothes on the floor and the box of condoms

"Well lets go into the kitchen and get some leftover tacos" said Takuya pulling Koji into the kitchen

"Well Well Well Takuya and Zoe had some fun last night, I could have sworn that you went straight to sleep" said Koji

"Well the thing was" said Takuya

"No you don't have to explain it to me Takuya scores, and what are you gonna do next" said Koji trying to hold in his laughter

Just then Zoe came out of Takuya's room wearing her underwear and a robe.

"Wow sorry I didn't know you were here Koji I will go change into something else" said Zoe

"Bye Zoe" said Koji

"So Koji maybe we should play so basketball" said Takuya

"Yeah because you seem to be able to score" said Koji

"Koji you better not tell anybody about this okay" said Takuya

"Alright let go remember we are supposed to go to practice today" said Koji

Takuya both went to the football practice and had the worst time ever. He kept thinking about what had happened last night. He liked what happened last night but he thought about if Koji told everybody what happened that they might think Zoe was easy and all the guys would try to get with her.

"Takuya what is wrong with you, your terrible today we have a huge game tonight and we can't risk the fact that we might lose to our rivals, if our start quarterback is terrible" said Koji

"Its nothing I'm just kinda sore, is all" said Takuya

"I see I can understand why" said Koji smirking

"Ha very funny" said Takuya

"By the way I am going to Disney world for spring break and I was wondering if you and Zoe wanna come with us but the guys will defiantly have to have different rooms now" said Koji

"Sure we'd love to come but I'll have to ask my mom for the money and I hope she has it on such short notice" said Takuya

"Don't' worry the tickets are paid for you just need money to spend "said Koji

"Really thanks I think I need to go home and rest" said Takuya

"That's what you said last time but that not what happened" said Koji

**Back with Zoe**

"I can't believe what I did last night I normally would not have ever did that in a million years, but I guess it was because of all the Alcohol that I drank last night and it was my birthday well Takuya would never take advantage of me would he, wait he knew I wouldn't do something like that and I was drunk I can't believe Takuya did that to me, that bastard" thought Zoe

"Zoe I'm home" said Takuya

"Shut the Hell up" said Zoe

"Wow what's the matter with her today" asked Koji

"I have no idea she as okay this morning" said Takuya

"And last night" Koji added in

"Takuya you stupid jerk how could you take advantage of me like that" said Zoe

"What do you mean I didn't take advantage of you what do you mean" said Takuya

"You know what I mean what we did yesterday night I would never do that while I was this young, and you took advantage of me while I was drunk" said Zoe

"Zoe is was drunk too and you're the one who pulled me down so don't start with me damn I swear you always complain" said Takuya

"Don't ever talk to me again" said Zoe

**Me-Takuya and Zoe had an argument and they might have broken up they might have stayed together but you have to wait to the next chapter so ha, anyway read and review and read my new story its pretty good**


	6. The Visitor

Me-Hey I'm back in business and I said on my profile that I couldn't update anytime soon but once again I lied, well I didn't really lied as much as I was wrong so yeah

**Takuya- why don't you tell the people why your leg is broken**

**Me-I was playing football with my friends and this big ass twenty year old tackled my leg and broke it**

**Koji-Yeah and I laughed when he told me about it**

**Zoe-But then he broke you jaw**

**Koji-And I would press charges if he didn't pay me**

**Me-Anyway I decided to update this because I haven't in a while, and incase you didn't read my profile I will make a digimon frontier part three but I want to finish two stories first, so without any further stupid things to say enjoy the story.**

"Zoe why are you mad at me all of a sudden, whatever I did to you I'm sorry just stop being so mad at me" said takuya

"Yeah takuya may be an idiot sometimes but he always talks about you and it is obvious that he loves you, but people just make mistakes" said koji

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm so mad all of a sudden but I know you love me," said takuya

"I think that I should leave and let you two talk this out okay" said koji

"Hey koji can I borrow twenty bucks" said takuya

"For what" asked koji

"I just need it okay don't question my authority' said takuya

"Hey calm down he you mean bastard" said koji

Just when koji was about to leave a loud knock on the door, made takuya walk over to answer it, as soon as he opened it a large extremely muscled man punched him in the face which made him stagger back, then as koji punched him the man grabbed koji by his neck and tossed him across the room. But takuya kicked him in the head, which made him fall to the ground, and the whole time they were fighting zoe was sitting there in shock due to the fact that the man they were fighting was the man who raped and killed her mother.

"Zoe run away" said takuya as he was knocked down

"Eat this you bastard," said koji as he him the man with a lamp

"Ouch" said the large man as turned around to punch koji

"Zoe I said run" yelled takuya

"Takuya that is the man that killed my mom" said Zoe

"Okay run, away before he gets you" said takuya

Just then the man pulled out a knife and stabbed takuya in the back, and when koji came to help the man stabbed him in the side.

"Takuya koji are you guys okay," said Zoe running towards them

"Lets go," said the large man as he grabbed Zoe and threw her over his arm

"Put me down," said Zoe banging on his back

"You're going to my house and were going to have fun tonight if it's the last thing I do" said the man

"Leave me alone Chad you already killed my mom so why can't you let me go' asked Zoe crying

They soon got to his apartment, which was old, and disgusting and falling apart, and when they got inside bugs were crawling around everywhere, with old pizza and fish sitting around with his friends on the old broke down couch.

"I see you brought us some fun," said a short man with black hair

"I can't wait for this she looks really hot" said another man but he was tall and skinny

"Yeah but we will do this tonight after she is broken in to the new house" said Chad

He then threw Zoe into a basement full of rats and bugs with mud tracts.

"I left you some bread down there" said Chad pointing to a stale peace of bread

Back at takuya's house three later

"Man koji what happened" said takuya feeling his wound

""We got attacked by some dude, and I think he took Zoe" said koji alarmed

"Come on lets get the first aid kit out of the closet," said takuya

"Yeah I don't know why I risk my life for you and your girl its really starting to get me hurt like that time I helped you fight those group of college football players caused they called zoe a bitch" said koji laughing

"Yeah you're a great friend, and I will pay you back some day, like if I become a pro basketball player some day or something **(like something like that will really happen)**" said takuya

"Come dude Zoe needs our help so we got to find that dude and get you girl back:" said koji

Back at Chad's House

"Hey zoe I will give you about three hours before me and my friends decide to have a little fun with you alright" said Chad

"Leave me alone and let me the hell out of here' said zoe screaming at the top of her lungs

"Shut up you dumb bitch" said Chad as he slapped her as hard as he could

Zoe began to cry and wish that takuya was there with her.

"Hey guys I don't really think that you need to use protection with her it will be a lot better without it" said Chad smiling very evilly

Me-Yeah this chapter was sick and twisted and had fights and it was good right

**Takuya-Yeah except the fact that me and koji got stabbed **

**Koji-Yeah**

**Zoe-Hey I got kidnapped and hit and I'm about to get raped in three hours**

**Koichi-I haven't even made an appearance in this story yet **

**Jp-Me either**

**Tommy-Or me and I'm small and cute so I should always appear in story's**

**Me-Don't worry I'm planning on including you in the next chapter that I will be writing today plus another chapter to another story but you won't know which one until I decide to release it**

**Takuya-But what if I just tell them what the story is so they won't have to think about it**

**Me-Takuya shut the hell up before I decide to kill zoe **

**Zoe-Hey**

**Me-Sorry but it is the only way I can make takuya listen anyway enjoy and wait for the next chapter that coming out today or tomorrow depends anyway lanski12 out**


	7. The End

Me-I told you I would update soon didn't I huh, and here it is and I still will update a different story

**Takuya-Its time for me to save Zoe isn't it**

**Me-I never said that did I **

**Koji-wait so were not going to save Zoe**

**Me-I didn't say that either did I anyway this story will be full of action and someone will die but I'm not saying who**

**Takuya-Please not me you don't pay me enough to afford life insurance, so I won't be able to afford a funeral**

**Me-Yeah I'm pretty broke my self right now because of "stuff" I bought**

**Koji-Like what, wait I don't really want to know l just wish you would get on with this story**

**Me-Yeah you probably don't want to know oh and by the way this will be the last chapter of this story s enjoy**

Takuya's House

"Koji call your brother and tell him to get his tracking system we have to find this guy and now" said takuya

"Okay what will you do," asked koji

"I will call Jp and Tommy and tell them to get ready" said takuya

"Hey Jp this guys kidnapped zoe and I have to save her so I need you to pick up tommy and explain to him and I also need you to get as many weapons as possible and were gonna storm the house, and beat up as many as possible, so meet me at my house and koichi should be there" said takuya

"Alright, hey koichi I need you get your computer ready so we can track this person, that kidnapped Zoe" said koji over the phone

"Alright, are we gonna storm there house or something" asked koichi

"That's exactly what were gonna do" replied koji smiling

"Is it only gonna be the three of us right" said koichi

"No Jp and tommy are gonna help us and he is bringing weapons" said koji

"Alright see you when you get here" said koichi

"Hey takuya you ready to go" asked koji

"Yeah we need to save Zoe so I'm always ready" said takuya

"Come on we'll take your car," said koji

"What car I'm fifteen, Zoe has a car but I don't know where her keys are" said takuya

"Damn that's a setback, where do you think she put them" koji asked

"Probably the clothes she had on last night" said takuya

"Come lets get them then go" said koji

They soon got in zoes car and got to koji's house and saw koichi at the computer and saw Jp with tons of bats and pipe and a switch blade just in case.

"What's the dudes name" asked koichi

"His name is Chad Wilson, and he was once married to Jane Orimoto" said takuya

"Okay he lives at 120 Lester road" said koichi

"Lets go" said takuya

They soon got into Jp's Van and packed all the weapons and drove off to the address, trying to get there before Zoe got hurt.

"It's 11:45 hurry this slow piece of shit up" said takuya

'Calm down we'll save her" said Jp

Chad's House

"Come on what time do we get the girl" asked Chad's friend Chester

"At twelve" replied Chad

"That's too long I don't know how long I can wait she is so freaking hot, and that ass …. " said another man

"Just wait fifteen minutes okay that's it and then she is all ours" replied Chad

Fifteen Minutes Later

"Alright Chad we've waited our fifteen minutes now bring her out" said Chester

"Alright calm down I'm getting her" said Chad as he started to go into the basement

"Let go of me you sick bastard" said zoe being pulled into the living room

"So who goes first" asked the short fat man

"I don't know Lets roll a dice" said Chad

And Chester won the dice roll and started trying to pull Zoë's Clothes But she was struggling to hard so he couldn't get anything off except her socks, and at that moment takuya and the others showed up, and started to pull weapons out of the trunk.\

"Stand still you stupid bitch" said Chester as he punched Zoe in the face knocking her unconscious

Takuya and the others stood at the door as soon as Chad was about to rip her skirt off.

"Police" said Koji using a deep voice

"Shit I'll hide the girl, and you answer the door" said Chad throwing Zoe in a closet and locking it

I got the door" said the short fat man and as soon as he opened it WHAM takuya wit him in the head with a bat

"What the Hell" said Chester?

"Get them you guys" yelled takuya

They got the upper hand because of surprise but then the Adults began to win because of there strength, that was until Zoe's Scream distracted them enough so the guy could hit them with the pipes and bats. Takuya then hit Chad in the head with all his force and strength.

"Where is the key to that closet" said takuya pulling out his switch blade and putting it on Chad

"Fuck you" said Chad spitting on takuya

"You don't think I won't kill you know where the hell is Zoe you bastard" said takuya very fiercely

"Ha you just a kid you won't do anything" said Chad

"Fine then you can die" said takuya about to jab the knife in Chad's neck

"Alright its next to the T.V." said Chad

Takuya I missed you so much" said Zoe as she let her out of the closet

"Zoe I'm sorry I couldn't save you earlier, Did they do anything to you" asked takuya

"No but they would have if you didn't come any sooner" said zoe

"Okay lets get out of here" said takuya

"None of you are going any where" said Chad coming out with a gun in his hand

Koji tried to reach for the gun but then Chad shot his straight in the chest and he laid there lifeless.

"Koji" they all screamed

"That's one down now for the rest of you" said Chad smiling

"Man I never thought this is how I would die" said JP holding on to tommy and koichi

"Wait I think I will have sex with zoe and make all of you watch, then you will die" said Chad walking towards zoe

As soon as he got near her she kicked him in the nuts and he screamed and dropped the gun, which takuya picked up.

"Now look who's gonna die' said takuya holding the gun

"Like I said before you wouldn't kill me " said Chad

Just as Chad swung his fist at takuya the trigger was pulled but zoe had pressed the button. And Chad lay there dead with a bullet hole in the middle of his head.

"Zoe call the police and an ambulance cause koji is still down" yelled koichi

"Okay" she relied

"Come on koji please don't die you're my best friend and you always help me I don't know what I would do without you" said takuya

"Yea man you may act mean but we know you care" said JP

"Yeah please don't die" said tommy

"Come bro don't die" said koichi

"Quit yelling in my ear damn can't a guy lay down I peace, he missed my heart so I didn't die I was just out cold until somebody screamed in my ear" said koji

"Hey you guys an ambulance is coming, wait koji your alive thank goodness" said zoe

"Yeah what about Chad" said koji

"He's dead" said takuya

"Yeah I shot him in the head" said zoe

"Oh no I don't die so easily" said Chad standing behind them with the gun bullet hole and all

"I thought you were dead zoe shot you in the head" said takuya holding zoe

"You should check next time you try to kill someone" said Chad

He aimed the gun straight at takuya and zoe then bang Chad lay down dead for sure with a second bullet hole in his head, and behind his was takuya's mom with a gun in here hand.

"Mom what are you doing here" said takuya

"Well when I got home I saw the house in a mess, so I looked for you then I went to koji's house to see if you were home and I saw an address on the computer with Chad's name on it so I followed it here and he was about to shoot you guys so I finished him off" said takuya's mom

"Well the police are on there way and so is an ambulance for koji" said zoe

"We need to get you guys some where else away from this violence" said takuya's mom

The cops soon got there and arrested the adults and took koji to the hospital and zoe and takuya went back to dating and thing were back to normal except the fact that they all remember what happened, oh and by the way zoe took self defense classes and the last time Jessica tried to break them up zoe kicked her ass.

Me-l that's my story I hope you liked it and if you didn't well then too damn bad, oh and I was planning to kill koji but koichi kept bitching about it so I didn't kill him

**Koichi-I didn't want you to kill my brother damn**

**Zoe-I'm so glad takuya and the others saved me**

**Takuya-Yeah because I'm awesome**

**Me-No its because I'm such a cool writer that you saved her**

**Zoe-He has a point**

**Takuya-Well I'm still awesome**

**Me-No your not but bye everyone and remember takuya isn't awesome**

**Takuya-Aw man**


End file.
